Cubs Will Be Cubs
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A little fluffy story with Simba and Nala as young cubs. They have a little discussion about their feelings on marriage. One-Shot.


**Heeeeeres another one shot about our favorite adorable cubs. This takes place at night, after Simba and Nala return home after their mishap in the elephant graveyard. Hope everyone enjoys! :)**

**I do not own the Lion King...**

* * *

><p>Nala had just finished returning home to her mom, and getting the lecture of a lifetime. Never again will she EVER listen to Simba when he says, 'It's a really cool place'.<p>

After her mother finished yelling at her, Sarafina pulled her daughter in close and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Nala! I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you."

Nala tried pulling away, "Aw mom… I'll be all right. I have Simba to protect me, remember?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. That Prince gets into trouble all the time, and he always pulls you in with him. And to think one day you two are-"

Sarafina paused, so Nala finished for her, "Married?"

"How did you know that?"

"Zazu told me and Simba were betrothed and were going to marry someday. Mom I don't want to marry Simba."

Sarafina held back a laugh, "Oh… and why not dear?"

"Because he's my friend mom. You can't just… marry your friend. Can we just not get married and just be friends?"

"Nala you're still a young cub. You don't have to worry about marriage for a long time now. And who knows, maybe you'll feel different about it in another year or so."

"I doubt that mom…"

Both lions looked up to see Mufasa and Simba walking back inside of Pride Rock. Sarabi stood from where she was sitting, and greeted her husband and son. Simba saw Nala and bounded over to her.

"Hey Nala, how did your 'lecture' go?"

Nala smiled, "It was long and unbearable, but I'm just glad it's over. How about you?"

"Like always, I got on dad's good side and got out of being in trouble."

Nala rolled her eyes, "Of course you did Simba… you little papa's boy."

Simba frowned, "Hey! I am not!"

"You are so."

"Am not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"Children," Sarabi reprehended, "we use our inside voices inside the cave, and we DO NOT bicker with each other. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Both cubs responded.

After Sarabi turned her back, Simba grinned at Nala, "Hey, let's go outside a moment. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

Nala smiled, "Okay Simba…"

The three grownups saw their children running outside and sitting by the edge of Pride Rock.

Sarabi smiled, "So Nala said she doesn't want to marry Simba, huh?"

"Nope," Sarafina shook her head; "I guess it's some sort of a cub rule to not marry your best friend."

Mufasa laughed, "Simba and I had somewhat of a same discussion on the way back here. Simba said that when he's King, that rule is history."

Sarabi laughed. "Simba… our Simba said that?"

Mufasa laughed again and focused his eyes on the cubs that were outside, "They may say all that now, but when they get older things... just may change."

Sarafina sighed, "I sure hope so Mufasa," she glanced over at her daughter, sitting next to Simba, "I sure hope so…"

* * *

><p>Simba and Nala made their way over to the edge of Pride Rock, and sat down together.<p>

The night was beautiful, not a single cloud in the sky, stars were twinkling like diamonds and the moon was full and bright. Both cubs were amazed on how different the Pride Lands looked at night.

Simba glanced over at his friend, "So… what are you thinking about?"

Nala looked curiously over at Simba, "You want to know what I'm thinking?"

"N… no, well… look, I'm just trying to start up a conversation with you."

"Oh… okay…"

Nala didn't want to tell Simba what she was thinking about. Her mind was buzzing about what her and mom were talking about… marriage. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought that… she would actually like to be married to Simba. They get along well, they tell each other everything and the care for each other. Isn't that what all married lions doing?

Her thoughts were interrupted with Simba's paw, waving in her face, "Hello? Earth to Nala? Are you still with me?"

Nala blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah… sorry Simba, I was thinking again."

"I was too… I was thinking about something that my dad was telling me on the way back."

"Oh? And what did he talk to you about?"

Nala could've sworn that she just saw Simba blush.

"What?" Nala asked, "You don't want to tell me?"

Simba played with a small pebble on the ground, "I… I don't want to talk about it. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Come on Simba, you can tell me anything. If you tell me what you were thinking, I'll tell you what I was thinking?"

"Well… oh alright. I told my dad what Zazu told us earlier… about us getting married."

"Oh?" it was Nala's turn to blush, "And what did he say?"

"After I told him that I wanted that rule revoked, he just laughed and told me that I'd feel different about that in about a year or so…"

"And do you believe him?"

Simba shrugged, "I guess so… my dad's never wrong, he seems to know best about everything."

Nala inched a little closer to Simba, "I was talking to my mom about the same thing."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She basically said the same thing. That I'd feel different about that in a year or so… I don't see why I wouldn't, I mean… you are kind of cute."

When Simba didn't answer her, she turned to look at him and saw that he inched closer to her as well. He was staring into her eyes, still not saying anything.

Nala raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

Simba grinned at her, "I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"YOU have a crush on me!"

"What? No I don't! That's ridiculous Simba!" Nala scoffed.

"Then why'd you call me cute?"

"Hello? Your mom calls you cute too. And she certainly does not have a crush on you."

"I know, but you said it differently than she does."

"How so?"

"You put more emphasis on the 'u' in cute."

Nala rolled her eyes, "Ugh… in your dreams!"

Simba smiled, "You don't have to be ashamed. Here, I'll tell you a little secret."

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I have a little crush on you…"

Nala's eyes widened, "You… you do?"

"Yeah, it's hard not to. You are kind or pretty."

Nala blushed, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Mm hm."

They sat in silence for a while, both trying to process what just happened between them.

"Children! It's time to come in side now!" Sarabi called out.

Both cubs stood up quickly and trotted inside. Before Nala went back to her mother, she turned to Simba once more.

"Thanks Simba… for spending time with me. It was kind of… well, nice."

"Your welcome Nala." Simba replied.

Before he turned away, Nala walked up to him and nuzzled his nose. Simba stood in shock while she did that. Before he knew it, she turned away and went over to her mother.

Simba felt his face get really warm. He didn't know it but he had a goofy grin on his face now.

Mufasa saw what just happened and laughed at his son, "So you still think that it's gross to marry your best friend?"

Simba snapped out of his daze and stuck out his tongue, "Yeah! It's so gross dad, that tradition will soon be broken when I'm King."

Before Mufasa could reply, Simba stood up and walked over to his sleeping spot next to his mother.

Mufasa just shook his head, "That's cubs for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I don't know where I got this idea, I just started typing and... this is what I came up with. Okay please review, no flames and no copying please. XD<strong>


End file.
